New Life
by Haebaragi86
Summary: Kehidupan baru untuk seorang Lee Donghae./TeukHae/Oneshoot


**New Life**

Cast : Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

* * *

Leeteuk terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang dorong yang akan mengantarkan ia menuju kamar inapnya. Mata Leeteuk terpejam, ia sedang tertidur lelap di antara demam tinggi yang melandanya. Wajahnya seputih kertas dan keringat dingin menyeruak di antara pori kulitnya. Ada dua orang perawat yang mendorong ranjang itu. Ada pula sang ibu yang terus menggenggam tangan panas Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Setelah memastikan Leeteuk nyaman di atas ranjangnya, dua perawat tadi meninggalkan kamar bernomor 115 itu. Hanya tersisa sang ibu yang duduk di samping ranjang Leeteuk dan seorang pasien lain di satu ranjang yang lain. Tertutup oleh tirai yang membatasi kedua ranjang. Sesekali Nyonya Lee menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Leeteuk. Berusaha membuat Leeteuk nyaman dalam tidurnya meski rasa cemas itu tak juga hilang darinya. Pagi tadi ia dikejutkan oleh Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat akan berangkat kuliah. Memang sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Leeteuk merasa tak enak badan, bahkan tiga hari lalu ia demam tinggi. Namun, entah mengapa pagi ini saat demamnya telah reda ia justru pingsan dan dokter mengatakan ia terkena demam berdarah.

* * *

Hari telah beranjak sore. Langit biru itu kini berhias dengan semburat merah yang indah. Cahaya senja pun masuk ke kamar inap Leeteuk melalui pori-pori kaca jendela. Menyilaukan matanya yang tertutup sehingga ia membukanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sura lembut Nyonya Lee menyambut pendengaran Leeteuk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya. Nyonya Lee mengusap sisi wajah Leeteuk dengan lembut membuat Leeteuk memejamkan matanya kembali, meikmati belaian lembut dari tangan sang ibu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi. Leeteuk mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa lemas luar biasa. "Syukurlah. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Aku lapar." Jawab Leeteuk parau.

"Kau igin ibu belikan bubur kesukaanmu?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku ingin ibu yang membuatnya."

"Tapi ibu tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bagaimana jika-"

"Ibu aku sudah besar. Umurku sudah 20 tahun. Tak akan terjadi sesuatu meski ibu meninggalkanku sendiri." Protes Leeteuk saat ibunya kembali akan mengomel ini itu. Leeteuk jengah karena ibunya itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun yang belum bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jangan marah seperti itu." Leeteuk semakin merengut. Sedang Nyonya Lee tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Leeteuk yang merajuk.

"Ibu tinggal dulu. Jika kau but-"

"Aku mengerti bu!" potong Leeteuk geram. Ibunya ini tak juga berhenti dari cerewetnya.

"Oke oke, ibu pergi." Nyonya Lee akhirnya pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu berwana putih itu. Leeteuk mendesah lega setelahnya.

"Ibumu cerewet sekali ya?" suara asing tiba-tiba hadir dan mebuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

Trak!

Tirai yang tadi menjadi pemisah antara ranjang Leeteuk dan satu ranjang lain kini terbuka. Dibuka oleh seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian pasien seperti Leeteuk. Oh! Ada orang lain yang dirawat di sini juga? Pikir Leeteuk. Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Wajar saja, ia baru bangun bukan?

Pasien itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Mungkin usianya sekitar 12 tahunan. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat namun tetap menampakkan ketampanannya.

"Ya. Seperti itulah dia. Selalu menganggapku bayi kecilnya." Gerutu Leeteuk. Namun, ada senyuman sayang di wajahnya. Bocah kecil itu ikut tersenyum melihat Leeteuk.

"Aku Lee Donghae." ucap bocah itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Leeteuk." Leeteuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. ia menatap lekat manik kecoklatan milik Donghae. Sejenak Leeteuk merasa hanyut dalam keteduhan mata itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ada rasa ingin mengenal bocah di hadapannya ini lebih jauh.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu _hyung_ saja? Usiaku baru 12 tahun."

"Tentu saja." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat pada Donghae. "Duduklah!" Donghae menuruti perintah Leeteuk dan duduk di tempat duduk yang tadi di tempati oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini _hyung_?" sebenarnya sejak tadi Donghae juga tertidur. Ia bangun beberapa menit sebelum Leeteuk. Dan ia membuncah senang saat mendapati orang lain kembali menempati kamar ini. Bukan, ia bukannya senang atas sakit yang di alami Leeteuk. Ia hanya senang karena akan ada orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara atau mungkin bermain. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa bosan ada di kamar ini.

"Demam berdarah." Jawab Leeteuk dan Donghae mengangguk paham. "Kau sudah lama menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Donghae sedikit malas.

Walaupun Leeteuk sebenarnya ingin tahu Donghae sakit apa namun, Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Entahlah, Leeteuk pun tak mengerti mengapa. Ia hanya merasa tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Donghae. Jika dilihat wajah Donghae memang sedikit pucat, namun ia tak demam, juga tak ada jarum infus yang melekat di lengannya. Donghae bisa di bilang baik-baik saja, itu menurut Leeteuk. Mungkin Donghae memang sudah sembuh dan hanya menunggu masa pemulihan.

"Ah! Tapi akau senang karena aku tak akan sendirian lagi di kamar ini." Donghae tersenyum senang. Bola matanya berbinar menatap Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk justru mengernyit mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Maksudmu, kau senang jika aku terus sakit seperti ini?" tuduh Leeteuk telak. Ia sedikit menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Ada orang yang mendoakannya tetap sakit, bagaimana bisa ia tak kesal? Donghae tercekat dan membelalakkan matanya. Ups! Apa ia salah bicara?

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung_. Tentu saja aku mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh. Di dunia ini tak ada yang ingin sakit kan? Aku hanya...hanya..." Donghae bingung bagaimana menjelaskan maksud hatinya. Ia menunduk dalam dan menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa ia menjadi kehilangan kata seperti ini?

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae. "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda Hae. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk pelan kepala Donghae, lalu mengacaknya dengan gemas.

"Mwoyaaaa?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang sudah berair. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal karena telah dibohongi.

"Haha... Apa ini? Kau menangis? Astaga! Kau sudah 12 tahun Hae." Bukannya menenangkan Donghae, Leeteuk malah mengejek Donghae. Ia pun tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya melihat Leeteuk yang menertawainya.

"_Hyung_ behentilah tertawa! Ini salahmu!" Donghae benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat Leeteuk yang masih setia menertawai tingkahnya. Setelah Leeteuk berhasil menghentikan tawanya, Donghae masih saja kesal. Ia menatap Leeteuk garang meski bagi Leeteuk ekspresi itu malah akan membuatnya kembali tertawa. Sungguh, ia mati-matian menahan agar tidak tertawa lagi.

"Maaf, jangan marah Hae. Ayolah." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah akan kuberi apa pun yang kau mau asal jangan marah, oke?" tawarnya pada Donghae. Secepat kilat Donghae menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk dengan binar di matanya.

"Benar apa pun yang kumau?" Leeteuk menjadi ragu untuk mengangguk. Bagaimana jika Donghae minta mobil? Atau ia minta semua uangnya? Apakah ini hanya pikiran konyol Leeteuk? Namun akhirnya Leeteuk mengangguk juga.

"Aku mau..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Ia memutar bola matanya menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras akan minta apa pada Leeteuk. Sedang Leeteuk nampak was-was menunggu kepustusan Donghae. "Es krim strawberry yang banyak!" ucap Donghae dengan wajah menantang. Leeteuk melongo. Astaga! Dia tetap saja anak kecil. Konyol jika ia sempat berpikir Donghae akan meminta mobil atau semua uangnya.

"Tentu saja. Akan aku belikan sampai kau tak mau memakannya lagi." Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Assa! Gomawo Teukie _hyung_." Ucapnya dengan nada super manja sambil menjabat tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas.

_Kurasa tak akan buruk berada di sini. Lihat! Hari pertama di sini saja aku sudah tertawa sampai seperti ini. Terima kasih, Lee Donghae. kau adikku mulai sekarang. – _Leeteuk.

* * *

Malamnya, Nyonya Lee datang dengan satu kantung plastik besar di tangan kanannya dan sebuah kotak makanan di tangan kirinya.

"Mengapa kau menyuruh ibu membeli 3 kotak es krim strawberry, huh? Kau kan tidak boleh memakannya?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di atas nakas di samping ranjang Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedang menonton televisi sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu untuk orang lain kan bu?"

"Siapa?"

Srek!

Leeteuk menyibak tirai pembatas di sampingnya dalam satu gerakan. Menampakkan Donghae yang tengah duduk bersandar sambil membaca komik kesukaannya.

"Es krimmu sudah datang." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk sebuah kantung plastik yang cukup besar di atas nakas dengan dagunya.

Donghae mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk. Namun ia terlebih dahulu bertatapan dengan Nyonya Lee.

"Oh! Anyeonghaseyo. Lee Donghae imnida." Sapa Donghae kepada Nyonya Lee sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo." Balas Nyinya Lee. "Aku tak tahu ada anak setampan ini di kamar ini." Donghae mengelus tengkuknya canggung sambil tersenyum malu kepada Nyonya Lee.

"Kemarilah! Kita makan bersama." Ajak Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Donghae. Donghae menurut dan turun dari atas ranjangnya. Lalu, ia duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Berapa umurmu Hae?" tanya Nyonya Lee di antara kesibukannya menata makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

"12 tahun. Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" sontak Donghae berdiri saat melihat Leeteuk hendak turun dari ranjangnya. Nyonya Lee pun menoleh pada Leeteuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di sofa itu. Bukankah kita akan makan bersama?"

"Kau masih belum boleh turun dari ranjangmu. Penderita demam berdarah tak boleh banyak bergerak. Makan di situ saja kenapa sih?!" jelas Nyonya Lee panjang lebar.

"Mana bisa begitu? Bukan makan bersama namanya jika tak satu meja." Leeteuk protes kala sang ibu berusaha menghentikan keinginannya. "Lagi pula aku hanya berpindah dari ranjang ke sofa. Jaraknya hanya 3 meter bu. Tak akan berperngaruh." Kini Leeteuk sudah turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk manis di samping Donghae yang masih berdiri.

"Kau itu memang keras kepala." Cibir Nyonya Lee sambil meletakkan makanan yang telah siap di atas meja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri? Duduklah!" perintah Leeteuk sambil menarik ujung baju pasien Donghae. Sontak Donghae pun langsung terduduk kembali.

"Wah! Ada _bulgogi_!" pekik Donghae gembira saat melihat ada makanan kesukaannya di antara makanan yang dihidangkan Nyonya Lee.

"Kau suka _bulgogi_?" tanya Nyonya Lee. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang manis hingga Nyinya Lee terkesima dengan senyuman itu.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak!" Nyonya Lee mendekatkan sepiring _bulgogi_ ke arah Donghae. "Dan kau makan buburmu ini." Ucap Nyonya Lee pada Leeteuk. Ia berikan semangkuk bubur tiram kesukaan Leeteuk yang diterima dengan senang oleh anak satu-satunya itu.

Ketiganya menikmati makan malan itu dengan suka cita. Ada Donghae yang menceritakan hal-hal lucu dengan gaya berlebihan yang membuat Nyonya Lee dan Leeteuk tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyolnya itu. Semua tertawa bahagia melupakan sejenak rasa sakit dan penat yang mereka rasa. Menyisakan sebuah tawa dan kenangan indah.

* * *

Sudah menginjak hari kelima Leeteuk dirawat. Kondisinya belum pulih benar dan dokter tak mengijinkan ia meninggalkan rumah sakit meski ia memohon dengan sangat kepada dokter itu. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan semua mata kuliahnya selama 5 hari. Leeteuk pun merasa bosan hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjang ini. Untung saja ada Donghae yang menghibur dirinya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mati bosan karena harus sendirian berada di kamar ini.

Berbicara soal Donghae, Leeteuk baru mengetahui jika sebenarnya Donghae adalah anak yatim piatu. Hal itu menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk mengapa ia tak pernah melihat seseorang menjenguk Donghae. Donghae bilang ia tak pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Leeteuk merasa kasihan kepada Donghae. Namun, ia juga kagum pada bocah itu karena ia tak pernah bersedih akan keadaannya. Ia bahkan pribadi yang sangat ceria.

"_Hyung_, lihat! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Donghae mengacungkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar di atasnya. Gambar sebuah pantai yang sangat indah, berhias awan yang sebiru warna laut itu dan juga pasir yang putih bersih. Ada dua orang yang berdiri di atas sebuah tebing sambil menatap keindahan laut itu.

Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca dan beralih menatap gambar Donghae. Bocah itu sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya yang penuh dengan pensil warna dan beberapa kertas gambar.

"Bagus sekali Hae! Kau memang berbakat." Komentar Leeteuk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya. Satu hal baru yang juga baru diketahui Leeteuk. Donghae sangat berbakat menggambar. Sangat cocok dengan cita-citanya menjadi seorang pelukis. "Aku suka semua kombinasi warnanya."

"Benarkah?" Donghae seolah tak percaya dengan komentar Leeteuk. Ia memang suka menggambar. Jika bosan ini lah yang akan ia lakukan. Menggambar.

"Dua orang itu..." Leeteuk menunjuk gambar dua orang yang sedang berdiri di atas tebing sambil menatap laut.

"Itu kau dan aku, _hyung_. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke pantai. Aku belum pernah kesana." Donghae nyengir kuda sambil menatap Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk malah menautkan kedua alisnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang bernama 'Hae' yang tak pernah ke pantai?

"Bagaimana jika kita kesana? Setelah kau dan aku sembuh, tentu saja." Ajak Leeteuk. Ia tak pernah suka melihat wajah Donghae yang murung karena ia sangat menyukai senyuman bocah 12 tahun di hadapannya ini. Seketika Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ajakan Leeteuk.

"Kau berjanji, _hyung_?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk penuh harap.

"Aku berjanji." Leeteuk mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Mengajak Donghae membuat tanda perjanjian mereka. Donghae turun dari atas ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Leeteuk, di mana kini Leeteuk tengah bersandar di sana.

"Kau tak boleh mengingkarinya." Titah Donghae sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang memapu membuat Leeteuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dari senyuman itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sana Hae?" Donghae duduk di samping Leeteuk. Ia menatap gambarnya nanar.

"Ibu pengasuh panti asuhan bilang, ia menemukanku di atas tebing sebuah pantai. Itulah mengapa ia memberiku nama 'Hae'. Aku...ingin melihat tempatku dilahirkan." Donghae beralih menatap Leeteuk kini, sambil manampilkan senyuman polosnya. Leeteuk ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Donghae sayang.

"Ugh!" Donghae mengaduh saat dirasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menjatuhkan gambarnya dan meremas dada kirinya yang menjadi sumber rasa sakit. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Donghae kau kenapa?" teriak Leeteuk panik sambil mengguncang bahu Donghae. Terlihat jelas sekali raut cemas di wajah Leeteuk. Ia bingung dan panik. Bukankah tadi Donghae baik-baik saja?

"Argh!." Donghae tak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Jantungnya terasa seperti diremas-remas. Matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit itu. Namun, ia masih mendengar suara Leeteuk dengan jelas.

"Bertahanlah Hae!" samar Dongahe melihat Leeteuk yang panik sambil memencet tobol darurat di atas ranjangnya. Hingga perlahan semua pandangannya menjadi gelap. Suara terakhir yang Donghae dengar adalah "Donghae!" suara Leeteuk yang meneriakkan namanya.

* * *

Leeteuk menatap cemas ke arah dokter dan seorang perawat yang sedang memasang berbagai alat medis pada tubuh kecil Donghae. Ia meremas kesepuluh jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa cemasnya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Donghae yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Satu pertanyaan dalam pikiran Leeteuk yang tak juga terjawab.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat dokter yang menangani Donghae hendak keluar.

Dokter itu sedikit menghela napasnya sebelum berbicara. "Donghae menderita kelainan jantung sejak ia lahir. Dan saat ini kondisinya sedikit memburuk." Jelas sang dokter.

Leeteuk terhenyak. Jadi selama ini Donghae tak baik-baik saja? Awalnya Leeteuk mengira Donghae sedang dalam masa pemulihan dan akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menatap lekat Donghae yang kini tengah terbaring lemah. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas betapa pucatnya wajah Donghae dan juga banyaknya keringat dingin yang membasahinya. Hatinya berdesir melihat keadaan Donghae. Mengapa anak sekecil Donghae harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat? Tak punya orang tua dan memiliki penyakit parah. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Hmm. Kita berdoa saja untuknya." Ucap sang dokter tersenyum dan berlalu keluar.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin Donghae akan baik-baik saja." Seorang perawat yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang mulai menginjak kepala 4 berucap menenangkan Leeteuk yang terlihat cemas. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Donghae intens.

"Sejak kecil ia sudah berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan ia mampu bertahan sampai saat ini. Aku pun takjub melihat semangat hidup Donghae. Meskipun ia sendirian ia mampu menemukan semangat hidupnya."

"Donghae memang anak yang hebat." Puji Leeteuk. Ia masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae, namun kini ada senyum bangga di wajahnya.

Srek! Suara pintu yang terdengar digeser oleh seseorang menginterupsi keduanya. Nyonya Lee, pelaku pembuka pintu itu terlihat bingung dengan suasana hening yang melanda ruangan yang kini dipijaknya. Tak biasanya ruangan ini sepi, biasanya akan terdengar canda tawa Leeteuk dan Donghae atau suara manja Donghae yang merengek pada Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Leeteuk-ah?" Nyonya Lee memutuskan bertanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Sedang perawat tadi telah undur diri terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk tak menyahut dan hanya diam menatap Donghae lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk di samping Donghae. Nyonya Lee mengikuti gerakan Leeteuk dan mendapati Donghae yang terbaring lemah.

"Ada apa dengan Donghae?!" seru Nyonya Lee dengan nada tertahan. Nada khawatir juga terdengar jelas di sana. Sama seperti Leeteuk, Nyonya Lee telah menganggap Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri setelah kedekatan yang mereka jalin selama 5 hari ini. Apa lagi setelah Nyonya Lee tahu jika Donghae adalah anak yatim piatu, ia semakin menyayangi bocah manja itu.

"Donghae sakit bu. Sejak ia lahir, ia sudah sakit." Nyonya Lee mengernyit.

"Donghae sakit apa?" Tanya Nonya Lee lagi di tengah kebingungannya.

"Jantungnya lemah." Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Ia menggenggam tangan dingin Donghae dengan erat. Seolah ingin menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk Donghae agar anak itu mampu membuka matanya kembali. Rasanya aneh melihat Donghae yang diam seperti ini karena bisanya Donghae tak bisa diam dan cerewet. Sama seperti rekasi Leeteuk tadi, Nyonya Lee pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya mulai memanas dan setitik air mata mulai terlihat di ujung matanya yang mulai mengeriput.

* * *

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan sinar lampu yang menusuk matanya. Ia merasa lelah luar biasa dan tubuhnya terasa sulit ia gerakkan. Oh! Rupanya ada banyak alat medis di tubuhnya, pantas ia merasa tubuhnya sulit ia gerakkan.

"Donghae, kau sudah sadar?" suara Leeteuk yang telah ia hafal membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia baru menyadari ada Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya dan juga Nyonya Lee yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya yang lain.

Ia tak menyangka akan melihat orang lain yang menungguinya terbangun. Biasanya hanya ada keheningan yang menyapanya.

"Perlu kuppanggilkan dotkter sayang?" kali ini suara lembut Nyonya Lee yang terdengar. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Nyonya Lee membalas senyuman Donghae lalu berjalan keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan?!" teriak Leeteuk sarkatis saat melihat Donghae yang melepaskan masker oksigennya. Jelas-jelas ia masih kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Aku ingin bicara dan alat itu menggangguku." Jawabnya setelah berhasil melepas alat menyebalkan itu dan mengatur sedikit napasnya.

"Hyung." Panggil Donghae.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Donghae menggeleng. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae. Berterima kasih untuk apa?

"Karena ada di sisiku saat aku terbangun." Leeteuk tersenyum dan meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisihmu." Ucap Leeteuk tulus dan Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Seorang dokter muda nan tampan memasuki ruangan Donghae bersama seorang perawat-yang mereka tahu bernama Kim Min Ju dan Nyonya Lee.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya dokter tampan itu.

"Lepaskan alat-alat ini Hankyung _hyung_!" pinta Donghae dengan nada merengek. Hakyung-sang dokter menghela napasnya lelah sedang Perawat Kim hanya tersenyum geli. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan Nyonya Lee yang menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Donghae, kau tahu seperti apa kondisi tubuhmu kan? Tak bisa jika dilepas sekarang!" tolak Hankyung kesal. Pasien kecilnya ini sangat keras kepala dan berlagak kuat.

"Justru karena itu aku ingin kau melepasnya _hyung_. Ini menyakitiku." Donghae memandang Hankyung dengan tatapan memohonnya. Semua orang disini sudah tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menolak tatapan kucing memohon itu.

"Tidak bisa." Hankyung besikeras. Tak mau kalah dengan tatapan milik Donghae.

"Ay-Ugh!" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit lagi meskipun tak sesakit tadi pagi.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Berhenti merengek dan turuti kataku!" dengus Hankyung sambil mulai memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Donghae mendungus kesal karena usahanya gagal. Setelahnya Perawat Kim memasang kembali masker oksigen Donghae karena sepertinya anak itu mulai kesulitan bernapas. Sungguh Donghae tak berbohong jika alat-alat naas ini semakin membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Ya! Jangan keras kepala dan menurut saja pada Dokter Han!" Leeteuk ikut-ikut memperingatkan Donghae yang membuat Donghae semakin kesal. Namun, ia bersyukur karena sakit di jantungnya sedikit berkurang.

"Istirahatlah! Jika esok hari keadaanmu membaik aku akan melepaskannya." Janji Hankyung pada ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Perawat Kim di belakangnya.

"Istirahatlah Donghae!" Ujar Nyonya Lee sambil mengelus surai Donghae dengan lembut. Leeteuk terlihat membenahi selimut Donghae agar dingin tak menyentuh tubuh Donghae yang kini merapuh. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan dari tangan Nyonya Lee. Tangan seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan seperti apa sentuhannya. Perlahan Donghae mulai terlelap, jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

"Kau juga beristirahatlah. Seharian ini kau terus menemani Donghae kan?" suara lembut Nyonya Lee kini terdengar untuk Leeteuk. Namja berambut pirang itu menurut dan mulai bernajak ke ranjangnya sendiri. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Nyonya Lee beralih ke ke ranjang Leeteuk setelah memastikan Donghae aman dalam tidurnya.

"Ibu." Panggil Leeteuk. Ia yang tadinya telah berbaring dan bersiap untuk tidur kini kembali terduduk.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Nyonya Lee mendekat pada sang anak. Leeteuk diam dan hanya menatap sang ibu intens. Ia nampak ragu-ragu untuk kembali berkata.

"Kenapa sayang?" Nyonya Lee tak sabar menunggu Leeteuk yang tetap bungkam.

"Bu, bisakah Donghae menjadi adikku? Maksudku, bisakah dia menjadi anggota keluarga kita?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi meskipun tadi ia nampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Nyonya Lee mengernyit, ia masih mencerna ucapan Leeteuk. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum tulus kepada Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah lama menginginkan seorang dongsaeng bukan?" Leeteuk terkejut senang. Ia tak bisa menahan gejolak kegembiraan dalam hatinya sehingga senyum lebar itu tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Benarkah bu?" tanyanya memastikan ucapan sang ibu tadi. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Nyonya Lee selain menuruti keinginan Leeteuk? Memang sudah sejak lama anaknya itu menginginkan seorang dongsaeng. Namun sayang, kondisi Nyonya Lee tak memungkinkan ia untuk memiliki anak lagi.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk pasti. "Ibu akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu. Meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu Donghae, ibu yakin ayahmu pasti setuju." Ia mengusap lembut lengan Leeteuk yang terbalut baju pasien.

"Terima kasih bu." Leeteuk memeluk erat sang ibu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ia merasakan usapan-usapan lembut dari sang ibu di punggungnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Ayahmu akan sampai di bandara esok pagi." Ujar Nyonya Lee sambil mendorong tubuh Leeteuk agar berbaring kembali. Ia mengusap surai Leeteuk lembut agar sang anak cepat terlelap. Dan benar saja, hanya beberapa menit setelahnya Leeteuk telah jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Mentari nampak bersinar malu-malu pagi ini. Sinar redupnya membuat angin yang berhembus terasa lebih dingin. Leeteuk tengah menikmati sarapannya bersama sang ibu. Sedangkan Donghae masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Nampaknya ia masih terlalu lelah untuk bangun.

Srek!

"Selamat pagi!" bersamaan dengan bergesernya pintu kamar itu satu suara berat terdengar.

"Ayah!" pekik Leeteuk saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berbalut pakaian resminya. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah _paperbag_ yang sedari tadi tergantung di tangan kirinya ke atas meja. Lalu ia menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf, ayah baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang." Ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada sesal yang begitu kentara. Ia mengusap sayang punggung anak semata wayangnya itu. Bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu Leeteuk berada di rumah sakit dan ia baru bisa menjenguk sang anak sekarang. Salahkan perusahaannya yang sedang berkembang pesat membuat ia harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama dua minggu penuh di Cina.

"Tidak apa ayah. Aku bisa mengerti, lagi pula ada ibu yang menjagaku." Leeteuk menarik diri dari dekapan sang ayah dan memandang Nyonya Lee dengan senyum terima kasihnya.

Tuan Lee ikut menatap sang istri dan mengcup kening wanita cantik itu dengan sangat lembut. Lantas ia berucap "Terima kasih sayang." Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Nonya Lee hanya mengangguk singkat sambil mengusap lembut tangan suaminya itu.

"Oh iya, ayah membawa beberapa oleh-oleh dari Cina untukmu." Ujar Tuan Lee sambil menatap _paperbag_ yang tadi ia letakkan di meja.

"Terima kasih ayah." Balas Leeteuk tak beniat untuk melihat isi dari _paperbag_ itu. Ia sudah tahu apa isinya, mungkin hanya beberapa album dari penyanyi idola Leeteuk di Cina atau beberapa seri game terbaru.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Donghae!" Leeteuk kembali memekik gembira saat melihat Donghae yang sudah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Bahkan ia sudah melepas masker oksigennya lagi. Leeteuk turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk di samping Donghae. Keadaan Leeteuk sudah membaik, bahkan tak lagi ada jarum infus yang terpasang di lengannya. Ada Tuan Lee yang terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nyonya Lee.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik _hyung_." Donghae tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap Donghae intens seolah ingin mencari kebenaran dari jawaban Donghae. Wajah itu memang sedikit lebih berwana dari kemarin meski raut sakit masih nampak di wajah itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Lee Donghae?" Tuan Lee menghampiri Donghae diikuti Nyonya Lee di belakangnya.

"Ne. Lee Donghae imnida." Ucap Donghae dengan sopan sambil membungkkuan sedikit badannya. Donghae tahu itu pasti ayah Leeteuk, meskipun ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau anak yang sopan. Sama seperti yang dikatakan istriku." Tuan Lee mengusak lembut suarai Donghae membuat bocah manis itu sedikit terhenyak menerimanya. Maklum saja, karena Donghae tak pernah mendapat sentuhan semacam itu.

"Ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ayahmu." Ujar Nyonya Lee kepada Leeteuk. Tuan Lee mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Setelah menatap kudua orang tuanya meminta izin, Leeteuk berganti menatap lembut Donghae.

"Donghae." Leeteuk mulai bicara, ia menggenggam tangan Donghae. "Maukah kau menjadi adikku?" tanya Leeteuk to the point. Donghae diam. Bukankah ia sudah menjadi adik Leeteuk sejak ia memanggil Leeteuk '_hyung_'?

Mungkin keputusan ini terlalu cepat. Donghae hanyalah anak berusia 12 tahun yang belum genap satu minggu mereka kenal. Namun, seperti seorang pangeran yang menemukan cinta sejatinya atau seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, rasa cinta itu tumbuh dengan spontan. Rasa ingin memiliki dan tak ingin kehilangan itu begitu kuat sehingga tak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka saling mengenal, yang penting orang yang mereka cintai bisa selamanya berada di sisi mereka. Seperti itu lah yang Keluarga Lee rasakan untuk Donghae.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Donghae menuntut penjelasan lebih karena ia masih tak mengerti akan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Maukah kau menjadi adikku dan menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga kami?" Donghae terkejut hingga ia tak bisa berkata. Ia tak percaya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Keluarga Leeteuk akan mengadopsinya? Benarkah? Apa ini mimpi?

"_Hyung_, tapi aku-"

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Kau pasti akan sembuh Hae." Leeteuk memotong ucapan Donghae, mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan bocah itu. Jujur saja Donghae sangat senang dan ia sangat mau menerima tawaran Leeteuk karena ia juga sangat menyayangi namja tampan itu. Tak hanya Leeteuk ia pun juga mulai menyayangi Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee telah menjadi sosok ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan. Namun, bagaimana jika Donghae hanyalah anak penyakitan yang akan merepotkan keluarga Leeteuk nantinya?

"Kau mau kan Hae?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya saat melihat Donghae malah melamun. Bocah itu menundukkan kepala dan menggingit bibirnya. Leeteuk tahu apa yang Donghae pikirkan. Ia tak masalah dengan perihal penyakit Donghae. Ayahnya punya banyak uang dan pasti bisa mengobati Donghae. Leeteuk tak bermaksud sombong. Memang itu lah kenyataannya.

"Sayang, kau mau kan menjadi anakku dan menjadi dongsaeng Leeteuk?" kali ini Nyonya Lee ikut meyakinkan Donghae dan membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya kemudian. Ia menatap wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu. Selama ini Donghae hanyalah berangan memiliki ibu seperti Nyonya Lee serta hyung seperti Leeteuk. Ia tak menyangka hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi.

Donghae mengangguk pelan akhirnya. "Aku sangat mau menjadi dongsaeng Teukie _hyung_." Ucapnya disertai air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Leeteuk tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Nyonya dan Tuan Lee sudah berpelukan.

"Terima kasih Donghae." ungkap Leeteuk sambil menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Leeteuk pun juga sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata bahagia.

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Ujar Donghae disela-sela isakannya. Leeteuk mengusap-usap lembut punggung Donghae untuk menenangkannya.

_Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Leeteuk hyung. Terima kasih Nyonya Lee. Terima kasih Tuan Lee. Aku tak pernah menyangka semua mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan. Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangiku. Keluarga yang kuimpikan kini benar-benar kumiliki.-_Lee Donghae.

Semua akan berubah sekarang. Kehidupan Lee Donghae akan berubah, begitu juga kehidupan keluarga Lee. Mereka semua akan membuka lembar baru dalam kehidupan mereka, memulai cerita baru bersama anggota keluarga baru. Tak peduli meskipun tak ada ikatan darah diantara mereka. Yang terpenting adalah ada rasa saling menyayangi, saling percaya, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

* * *

"Jadi hyung akan pulang malam ini?" Donghae mendesah kecewa saat tahu Leeteuk telah diperbolehkan pulang. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kamar siang ini. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sedang pergi mengurusi segala sesuatu perihal pengadopsian Donghae.

Keadaan Donghae sudah membaik, Dokter Han pun menepati janjinya dan melepas semua alat medis di tubuh Donghae kecuali infus di lengannya. Saat ini Donghae sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya dan Leeteuk sedang mengupaskan apel untuknya sambil terduduk di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Ya! Dari awal kau memang tak ingin aku sembuh ya?!" tuduh Leeteuk saat melihat wajah sedih Donghae. Ia hentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengupas apel dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang dibuat marah.

"Eoh? Bukan begitu _hyung_." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Leeteuk mengerti maksud sang adik. Sedikit banyak Leeteuk telah mengenal sosok adik barunya ini. Donghae hanya tak ingin sendirian lagi di sini. Oh ayolah! Apa Donghae lupa jika sekarang ia telah memiliki keluaga baru yang akan menjaganya? Ia tak akan sendirian lagi.

"Aku senang _hyung_ sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang. Aku hanya tak ingin sendirian lagi." Ungkapnya. Donghae menunduk dalam.

Pletak!

"Aw! _Hyung_ sakit!" Donghae mengaduh saat Leeteuk menjitak pelan kepalanya. Ia mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang Leeteuk.

"Bodoh! Sekarang kau punya _hyung_, ayah dan ibu. Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu sendirian di sini?" Donghae hanya diam memandang Leeteuk dan itu membuat Leeteuk semakin gemas.

"Ibu dan ayah akan menemanimu nanti." Leeteuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mengupas apel, lalu memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan datang besok." Ujar Leeteuk sambil menyuapkan sepotong kecil apel ke mulut Donghae. Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Hidupnya sempurna sekarang.

* * *

"_Transplatasi jantung adalah satu-satunya cara." Ujar Hankyung sembari menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Lee serius. Ia mengambil napasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun, sangat sulit mencari jantung yang cocok." Tuan dan Nyonya Lee saling berpandangan. Ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah keduanya._

"_Tolong sembuhkan dia Dokter Han!" pinta Tuan Lee dengan tatapan penuh harap. Hankyung menghela napasnya pelan, lalu berkata "Kami akan beusaha semampu kami. Akan kami carikan donor jantung ke seluruh rumah sakit di Korea. Berdoalah agar kita cepat mendapatkannya."_

* * *

Nyonya Lee menatap wajah pucat Donghae dengan lekat, seolah telah sekian lama ia tak melihat wajah polos itu. Ia juga menggenggam tangan Donghae yang terasa hangat dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat kedua kelopak mata Donghae yang tertutup bergerak-gerak pelan. Dan detik berikutnya ia melihat manik coklat caramel milik Donghae yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Nyonya Lee!" ucap Donghae terkejut. Ia bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Hei! Panggil aku ibu!" tandas Nyonya Lee dengan kesal. Ia melihat Donghae yang tersenyum kikuk, membuatnya geli dan ingin tertawa.

"Maaf ibu." Donghae mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Nyonya Lee dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Kau harus ingat jika sekarang aku adalah ibumu, mengerti?"

"Ne." Donghae mengulas senyum lebarnya. Kemudian matanya bergerak menjelajahi seluruh ruangan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari _hyung_mu?" tanya Nonya Lee seolah tahu apa yang tengah dicari Donghae.

"Ibu tak datang bersamanya?"

"Sebentar lagi ia akan kemari bersama ayahmu." Nyonya Lee mengelus surai Donghae lembut. Anak barunya ini begitu lekat dengan Leeteuk seperti tak ingin lepas barang sebentar saja.

"Hai! Kau mencariku?" bersamaan dengan pintu yang bergeser terbuka, sebuah suara milik seseorang yang telah Donghae nantikan mengalihkan perhatian Nyonya Lee dan Donghae.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Donghae.

"Sepertinya Donghae kita tak bisa lepas dari _hyung_nya." Sahut Tuan Lee yang ternyata mengekor di belakang Leeteuk. Keduanya berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau benar ayah." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby Donghae.

"Aw! _Hyung_ sakit!" Donghae mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Leeteuk. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tertawa renyah melihat kedekatan anak-anaknya.

"Aku membeli es krim strawberry untukmu." Leeteuk meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi sekotak es krim strawberry yang cukup besar.

Mata Donghae berbinar melihatnya. "Wah! Terima kasih _hyung_! Kau memang _hyung_ terbaikku!" pekik Donghae girang. Leeteuk mengusak gemas surai brunette Donghae.

Setelahnya keluarga Lee itu menikmati malam yang bertabur bintang ini dengan segala kegembiraan yang ada. Mereka penuhi malam yang dingin ini dengan canda tawa hangat mereka.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Leeteuk panik saat melihat Donghae yang bergulingan di atas ranjangnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Padahal Leeteuk sempat mengira bahwa Donghae sudah membaik dan akan segera pulang ke rumah. Donghae menggeram kesakitan. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya yang pucat. Leeteuk menekan tombol darurat yang terletak di dekat ranjang sang adik.

"Donghae, katakan jika sakit! Jangan ditahan!" lirih Leeteuk. Ia mendekap tubuh Donghae yang sudah basah oleh keringat, mencoba memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada sang adik agar mampu bertahan.

"S-sakit _h-hyung_." Ucap Donghae dengan susah payah. Napasnya mulai tersenggal dan matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Bertahanlah saeng!" Leeteuk tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya saat merasakan beban tubuh Donghae sepenuhnya. Ia akhirnya menangis tertahan sambil terus mengusap punggung Donghae. Setelahnya terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang memburu.

"Dokter Han, tolong Donghae!" pekik Leeteuk seketika. Ia baringkan kembali Donghae dan setelahnya ia sedikit menjauh, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Hankyung dan juga beberapa perawat.

"Tunggulah di luar Leeteuk-ssi." Pinta salah seorang perawat padanya. Meski dengan berat Leeteuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Leeteuk langsung disambut oleh wajah cemas ayah dan ibunya ketika sampai di luar kamar Donghae. ia hanya mampu menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Lutut Leeteuk melemas hingga akhirnya ia terduduk pada sebuah kursi tunggu di sana.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" sang ayah mencoba untuk menenagkan anak dan istrinya, mungkin juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Rasa takut telah meraja di hati ketiganya hingga mereka tak mampu lagi berkata dan hanya hening yang menemani mereka setelahnya.

Srek! Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka kemudian. Hankyung keluar dengan wajah pias. Seketika Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa Donghae baik-baik saja?" cecar Leeteuk. Bahu Leeteuk berulang kali mendapat usapan dari Nyonya Lee.

Hankyung menghela napasnya pelan, lalu berkata "Dia koma." Perkataan Hankyung seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar ketiganya di siang yang terik. Kaki Leeteuk melemas. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Sedang Nyonya Lee sudah menangis tersedu di pelukan sang suami.

"Berdoalah agar kita segera mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya. Kami akan segera melakukan operasi begitu mendapatkannya." Lanjut Hankyung. Ia berlalu pergi dengan langkah senyap.

"Kuharap Donghae kita akan baik-baik saja." Isak Nyonya Lee yang semakin membuat hati Leeteuk tersayat.

"Pasti. Dia adalah anak yang kuat." Lirih Tuan Lee sembari terus mengusap punggung Nyonya Lee yang bergetar hebat.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari, dan Donghae belum juga membuka matanya. Ia masih tertidur lelap seolah memang enggan bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ada Nyonya Lee dan Leeteuk sang selalu menungguinya bahkan Leeteuk mengabaikan kuliahnya demi menjaga Donghae. Sedang Tuan Lee masih harus mengurus perusahaannya di kantor.

Leeteuk masih di tempat yang sama. Terduduk di samping ranjang Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan erat. Nyonya Lee entah sedang kemana, ia hanya berpamitan keluar kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap wajah Donghae yang kian memucat. Ia merindukan wajah ceria dan suara manja Donghae.

"Apa kau tak merindukan _hyung_, Hae? Mengapa kau tidur begitu lama?" risau Leeteuk. Tes! Satu tetes air mata Leeteuk jatuh tepat di atas tangan Donghae yang kini digenggamnya. Dengan cepat ia usap kasar air mata yang berhasil lolos dari kedua matanya itu. Ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan sang adik.

"Kau bilang ingin pergi ke pantai kan? Bangunlah dan kita akan pergi ke sana, hm?" Masih dalam suasana hening diiringi oleh bunyi detak jantung Donghae dari alat di sampingnya, Leeteuk terus mengajak Donghae berbicara. Ia yakin Donghae akan mendengarnya dan segera terbangun.

Semua masih baik-baik saja hingga bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung Donghae berbunyi semakin cepat dan membuat Leeteuk panik seketika.

"Kumohon bertanlah!" pekik Leeteuk tertahan. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae meski air matanya kini telah membanjiri wajahnya. Jantungnya berdear kencang dan dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan tombol darurat sehingga detik berikutnya ada beberapa dokter dan juga perawat yang masuk. Ada Nyonya Lee yang ternyata mengikuti rombongan dokter tadi.

"Kita harus segera melakukan operasi sekarang!" ujar Hankyung diikuti anggukan dari beberapa dokter yang lain. Mereka pun segera membawa Donghae menuju ruang operasi. Pikiran Leeteuk kalut meski ia tetap mengikuti langkah para dokter yang membawa sang adik.

Leeteuk dan Nyonya Lee hanya mampu mangantar Donghae sampi di depan ruang operasi. Keduanya hanya menatap ranjang Donghae dengan cemas dan takut.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Leeteuk-ah! Kita sudah mendapatkan jantung baru untuknya. Donghae kita akan selamat." Ucapan sang ibu membuat Leeteuk menoleh cepat kepada Nyonya Lee. Ia menatap sang ibu dengan derai air mata di wajahnya namun, ada air mata kelegaan di sana.

"Benarkah bu?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Nyonya Lee mangangguk pasti, membuat Leeteuk segera mendekap tubuh sang ibu. Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut punggung Leeteuk yang mulai bergetar.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan sudah lima jam lamanya operasi itu tak kunjung selesai. Nyonya Lee terduduk di samping sang suami dengan kepala tertunduk. Berdoa untuk keselamatan putra bungsunya.

Tuan Lee bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu ruang operasi. Ia mendekap tubuh putra sulungnya itu dengan erat, menyampaikan secara tidak angsung bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Leeteuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah. Menumpahkan semua perasaan kalutnya di sana.

* * *

Tak seperti pagi sebelumnya. Pagi ini mentari nampak bersinar cerah. Cahaya hangatnya menembus pori-pori kaca jendela hingga masuk ke kamar Donghae.

Nyonya Lee terlihat membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Donghae. Ia elus pucuk kepala anak bungsunya itu dengan lembut. Matanya beralih menatap Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di lengan Donghae. Sejak semalam jemari Leeteuk tak lepas dari tangan dingin Donghae.

Sudah berulang kali Nyonya Lee menyuruh Leeteuk untuk tidur di sofa, namun berulang kali pula Leeteuk menggeleng dan kembli tidur di sana.

"Donghae sudah bangun?" tanya Tuan Lee yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Belum, tapi kondisinya sudah stabil." Jawab Nyonya Lee sambil memberikan secangkir kopi hangat untuk suaminya. Kemudian keduanya duduk di sofa dan saling berbincang untuk melepas lelah.

Malam itu adalah malam paling mencekam yang pernah mereka lalui. Jantung mereka berpacu melawan rasa takut. Bahkan dokter mengatakan jantung Donghae sempat berhenti ketika operasi berlangsung. Untunglah jantung Donghae kembali berdetak setelah dokter melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mengembalikannya.

Tepat pukul tiga dini hari operasi selesai. Donghae telah mendapatkan jantung barunya. Berangsur-angsur kondisi Donghae semakin membaik dan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Leeteuk berserta ayah dan ibunya berulang kali mendesah lega saat kondisi Donghae mulai membaik.

Leeteuk menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat merasa jemari Donghae yang tengah digenggamnya bergerak-gerak. Ia juga melihat kelopak mata Donghae yang mulai terbuka.

"Donghae-ya." panggilnya lembut. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit terburu mendekati ranjang Donghae.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Leeteuk senang.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya lemah. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menghela napas lega.

"Kau ingin sesuatu sayang?"kini Nyonya Lee yang bertanya.

"Aku...ingin...es krim strawberry?"

"Ya! Kau belum boleh memakannya." Omel Leeteuk. Ia hampir saja memukul kepala Donghae jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa kondisi adiknya itu masih lemah.

"Tapi aku ingin_ hyung_!" rengek Donghae tak mau kalah. Sepertinya kondisi Donghae benar-benar membaik sekarang. Lihat saja! Ia sudah memulai perdebatan kecil dengan_ hyung_nya.

"Jangan bandel Lee Donghae!" terus dan terus keduanya saling membalas tak mau kalah. Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee terkikik geli melihat keduanya. Tak hentinya sepasang suami istri itu berucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang memberi kehidupan untuk umatnya. Untuk Donghae yang kini dapat tersenyum ceria dan tak harus kesakitan lagi.

_Tak hentinya aku berterima kasih pada-Mu Tuhan. Terima kasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku berjanji tak akan kusia-siakan hidupku. Aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik dan melndungi semua orang yang kusayangi dengan kehidupan yang Kau beri ini.- _Lee Donghae

* * *

Awan putih itu berarak mengikuti hembusan angin sejuk di antara birunya langit dan air laut. Suara deru ombak yang bergulung seolah menjadi lagu indah yang menenangkan hati. Donghae menatap keindahan alam di depan matanya itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ada setitik air mata haru di kedua ujung matanya. Betapa indah ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau senang?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keudanya tengah berdiri di atas pasir putih yang bersih. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang memenuhi pandang mereka dan juga menikmati hembusan angin kencang yang menggoyangkan rambut mereka.

"Sangat senang!" Jawab Donghae meski matanya tak lepas dari laut biru dengan ombak yang menggulung di sana. Leeteuk tersenyum, menghasilkan lesung pipit di pipinya. Ia mengacak surai brunette Donghae dengan gemas.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bersenang-senang!" ajak Leeteuk dan menarik tangan kecil Donghae menuju tepi pantai. Menikmati dinginnya air laut yang menggelitik kaki mereka. Keduanya saling menyiram air ke tubuh mereka hingga basah dan bermain hingga puas.

"Syukurlah Donghae kita baik-baik saja." Ucap Nyonya Lee. Matanya menatap kedua anak kesayangannya dengan pancaran bahagia di sana. Tangannya merangkul pinggang sang suami dengan mesra.

"Ya. Donghae memberi warna baru dalam keluarga kita." Tambah Tuan Lee. Nyonya Lee menoleh menatap mata sang suami. Kemudian dengan lembut Tuan Lee mengecup kening Nyonya Lee dengan sayang

* * *

"_Hyung_." Panggil Donghae kepada Leeteuk. Keduanya tengah menikmati matahari terbenam setelah puas bermain. Mereka terduduk di atas pasir pantai yang putih bersih. Kepala Donghae bersandar pada bahu sang _hyung_.

"Hm?" tanggap Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku kemari." Katanya diiringi oleh senyuman dan setitik air mata bahagia yang tertahan di kedua ujung matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan? Sudah seharusnya aku menepati janjiku." Leeteuk mengelus surai brunette Donghae.

"Hmm." Stelahnya hanya suara deburan ombak dan mentari yang mulai habis di makan laut yang menemani mereka. Hingga kemudian Donghae kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu _hyung_." Ungkap Donghae dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Nado." Balas Leeteuk dan mendekap tubuh Donghae.

"Leeteuk-ah! Donghae-ya! Saatnya pulang!" teriak Nonya Lee dari tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

"Ya! Kalian mau menginap di sini?!" Tuan Lee ikut manambahkan.

"Aku datang ayah!" balas Leeteuk. Ia mengajak Donghae berdiri dan mengampiri kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka pun berjalan beriiringan sembari bergandengan tangan.

Kini matahari telah seutuhnya terbenam di balik laut yang mulai menghitam. Angin yang berhembus pun terasa semakin dingin. Dan langit yang gelap itu mulai berhias dengan gemerlap bintang.

"Menu apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam?"

"Aku ingin bulgogi."

"Apa tak ada makanan lain yang kau sukai selain bulgogi, eoh?"

"Es krim?"

"Ya! Aku bilang makanan Lee Donghae!"

"Aw! Ayah, _hyung_ memukulku lagi!"

"Itu karena dia bodoh ayah."

"Aku tidak bodoh _hyung_!"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi!"

**END**

* * *

Ini adalah FF perdana saya. Pastinya sangat jauh dari kata bagus. mohon kritik dan sarannya :)


End file.
